Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr (Lied)
thumb|300px|Die Boltons singen "Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr". Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr (im Orignal: The Bear and the Maiden Fair) ist ein beliebtes Lied in Westeros. Es ist ein Lied, das oft auch auf Hochzeitsfeiern gespielt wird. In der Serie Staffel 3 Locke und seine Männer vom Haus Bolton singen dieses Lied, nachdem sie Jaime Lennister und Brienne von Tarth gefangen nehmen und nach Harrenhal bringen. Locke und seine Männer singen es später spöttisch auf Harrenhal, während sie Brienne zwingen in einer Bärengrube zu kämpfen. Sie hören damit auf, als Jaime eingreift und sie vor dem Bären rettet. Musiker spielen das Lied bei dem Empfang zur Hochzeit von Tyrion Lennister und Sansa Stark. Musiker spielen das Lied bei der Hochzeitsfeier von Edmure Tully und Roslin Frey. Staffel 4 Das Lied wird auch bei der Hochzeitsfeier von König Joffrey Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell gespielt. Staffel 5 Nachdem er von Jorah Mormont entführt worden ist, singt der geknebelte und gefesselte Tyrion Lennister dieses Lied, um seine Fesseln loszuwerden. Hinter den Kulissen Die Produzenten von Game of Thrones warben die aus Brooklyn stammende Indie-Rock-Band an, um eine Version des Liedes aufzunehmen. Die Musik dazu komponierte Ramin Djawadi. Das Cover des Liedes wurde im Abspann der dritten Episoden der dritten Staffel gespielt, "Der Weg der Züchtigung". The Hold Steady waren begeistert von dem Projekt, auch weil der Gitarrist "Tad Kubler" den Schauspieler Peter Dinklage kannte und durch diese Verbindung zu einem Fan der Serie wurde. David Benioff und D. B. Weiss erhielten die fertige Version bei der Arbeit mit George R.R. Martin in Santa Fe. Die Produzenten waren damit so zufrieden, dass sie Kubler einen Cameo-Auftritt in einer späteren Staffel anboten. Gary Lightbody, Liedsänger der nordirischen Rockband , sang diese Version in der Episode "Der Weg der Züchtigung" selbst. Er hatte später einen Cameo-Auftritt und verkörperte einen Bolton-Soldaten in Lockes Gefolge, die Jaime Lennister und Brienne von Tarth gefangen nahmen. In den Büchern In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist "Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr" ein derbes Volkslied, das in den Sieben Königslanden gesungen wird. Es beschreibt in einem humorvollen Ton die Geschichte von einem haarigen Bären, der eine Jungfrau vor einer Bande von drei Jungen und einer Ziege rettet, die jedoch auf einen Ritter gehofft hatte. Es ist sehr beliebt, sowohl unter dem gemeinen Volk, als auch beim Adel. Die bisherige TV-Fassung der dritten Staffel enthält nur minimale Änderungen zur Version aus der Romanreihe. Geschichte Duncan der Große hörte "Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr" auf dem Feld beim Turnier von Aschfurt, 209 n. A. E. Es wurde auch von Lord Freys Neffen beim Turnier von Weißstein gesungen. A Clash of Kings Das Lied wird beim Erntefest auf Winterfell gesungen. A Storm of Swords Tom aus Siebenbächen singt es mit Heiße Pastete auf der Reise zum Gasthaus zum Knienden Mann. Als Tom jemanden benötigte, der mit ihm singt, sagt Heiße Pastete, dass er das Lied über den Bären kennt. Tom beginnt zu singen und Heiße Pastete schließt sich entschlossen an, wobei er bei den Reimen leicht im Sattel wankt. Arya Stark ist erstaunt; Heiße Pastete hat eine gute Singstimme, sie dachte, alles was er kann, wäre backen. Während des düsteren Marsches zurück zu Crasters Bergfried, nach der Niederlage an der Faust der ersten Menschen, versucht Grenn Samwell Tarly zu ermutigen, indem er ihm sagt, er solle ein Lied singen, das er kennt. Sam kannte hunderte von Liedern, doch zu seiner Bestürzung, keinen Text dazu. Grenn schlägt "Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr" vor und beginnt zu singen – doch Sam bittet ihn, damit aufzuhören, weil es ihn an den abscheulichen Wiedergänger-Bären erinnert, der ihnen bei der Faust begegnete. Es wird von Butterstampfer bei Sansa Starks Abendessen mit Margaery und Olenna Tyrell gesungen, um das Gespräch über Joffrey Baratheon zu verschleiern. Großjon Umber singt es angetrunken auf der Roten Hochzeit. Ser Barristan Selmy erzählt Daenerys Targaryen während der Schlacht von Yunkai, dass Robert Baratheon Lieder liebte, die ihm zum Lachen brachten. Barristan fügte hinzu, dass Robert nur sang, wenn er betrunken war und ab diesem Punkt, dazu auch "Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr" gehörte. A Feast for Crows Es wird von Dareon auf der Reise nach Braavos gesungen. Symbolik Das Lied ist ein Motiv für die Beziehungen zwischen verschiedenen Charakteren, darunter Sandor Clegane und Sansa Stark, Jorah Mormont und Daenerys Targaryen, sowie Brienne von Tarth und Jaime Lennister (wobei Sandor, Jorah und Brienne den "Bär" symbolisieren, die entweder buchstäblich oder im übertragenen Sinne die "Jungfrau" retten). Das Lied hat Relevanz für Jorah und Daenerys, was dadurch bestärkt wird, dass ein Bär das Wappentier des Hauses Mormont ist und eine helle Haut (fair skin) und Haar (hair) allgegenwärtig Attribute der Mitglieder des Hauses Targaryen sind. In A Game of Thrones ist Sansa vernarrt in die Idee eines edlen Prinzen und eines Ritters in schimmernder Rüstung, Archetypen, von denen sie glaubt, dass sie durch Ser Loras Tyrell und fälschlicherweise Prinz Joffrey Baratheon verkörpert werden. Dementsprechend, als sie von Joffrey und seinem Hof misshandelt wird, ist es nicht der stereotypische Ritter, sondern der entstellte Sandor Clegane, der sie rettet. Auf die Frage, ob es eine direkte Verbindung zwischen der Geschichte von Sansa Stark und dem Lied "Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr" gibt, antwortete George R. R. Martin: “Well, we'll have to see.” Nachdem Jaime gefoltert und auf Harrenhal wieder freigelassen wird, ist es die unattraktive Brienne, die Jaime von einem Selbstmord abbringt und ihm einen Weg der Erlösung aufzeigt. Ironischerweise ist es später Jaime, der Brienne vor einem Grizzly in der Bärengrube von Harrenhal rettet. Liedtext In der Serie In den Büchern Galerie Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr - Game of Thrones S3 E3 HD-0|3.03 Der Weg der Züchtigung (Deutsch) The Bear and the Maiden Fair (singing)|3.03 Der Weg der Züchtigung (Englisch) Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr (Song-Teil 2) - Game of Thrones S3 E7 HD|3.07 Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr (Deutsch) The Bear and the Maiden Fair (Song) - Game of Thrones S3 E7 HD|3.07 Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr (Englisch) Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:The Bear and the Maiden Fair (song) ru:Медведь и прекрасная дева (песня) Kategorie:Lieder